Zeetha, Daughter of Chump
traveling show (but not for long). |death= |parents= Chump, whoever that is |relatives= |children= |marital status= Once had a thing with Yeti, but she is apparently single. }} :"And I am Zeetha, Daughter of Chump."' :""Chump?"" :"A great warrior. And yes, I do know what it means in your language." ::Zeetha and Gil http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20080519 At Mamma Gkika's Zeetha, lost princess and guardian of the Lost City of Skifander , is Agatha's traveling companion and has the unique relationship to her of "Kolee-dok-Zumil." She's easy to pick out in a crowd, with her waist-length green hair, two unusual swords, and an occasional glimpse of what some readers call "the navel of death," not without reason. Backstory As by Madame Olga, an unnamed "expedition" discovered the Warrior Queen's Hidden Jewel a few years ago. The Skifandrian Powers That Be to send Zeetha, a daughter of the ruling house, out of the hidden city to see what the rest of the world was getting up to. It didn't go well. Zeetha developed a raging fever on the trip. By the time she recovered, the airship had been taken by pirates. (It's speculated, but not proven, that this pirate band was commanded by the infamous Bangladesh DuPree.) The pirates had killed the crew and were planning to sell the exotic Zeetha. BIG . HUGE. When they came for her, Zeetha killed her captors, shot down the remainder of the pirate fleet, and wiped out their home fortress. Since then she has been wandering Europa looking for someone she hasn't killed who could point her in the direction of Skifander. For the last two years, she with Master Payne's Circus of Adventure, where she performs martial-arts tricks. Relationships ''Kolee-dok-Zumil To House Wulfenbach Perhaps the biggest surprise of the Battle of Sturmhalten is Klaus's of Zeetha, who him. Zeetha never gets a chance to explore how much Klaus knows about SkifanderTGT Webcomics Podcast, Interview: Phil Foglio @ 12:00 besides its language, because he tries to kill her ''Zumil and . Klaus later warns Gil about the green-haired girl, resulting in Girl Genius dialogue. Despite Klaus's warning, Gil and Zeetha fast friends in record time during of that could have mistrust. Neither mistrust nor blooms between them, however. Whether this is merely because they both Agatha or for other reasons is the subject of much Mad speculation. One of these speculations has been that Zeetha may be related to Gil, as Klaus, knowing the Skifandarian language, may have lived there a time, and possibly married there. This is supported as nothing is known of Gil's mother. Romance Zeetha is single, unattached, and something of an expert at being . The Girl Genius Complete List of Absolutely Everybody! describes the large Yeti as her "boyfriend for a while," until she left the circus to take care of her Zumil. Later, during the bar fight at Mamma Gkika's, The Unstoppable Higgs says those words every girl longs to hear -- " " -- sparking her . Equipment As is only right for a warrior princess, Zeetha wields two pata known as the "Twin Blades of Destruction". The two blades are held by horizontal hafts, and are "punched" towards the opponent. The right-hand blade is a traditional double-edged sword blade, while the left-hand blade is a forked blade that is used as a sword-breaker, with the idea being to catch the opponent's sword between the two tines and twist the sword out of their hands. Another oft-remarked piece of Zeetha's equipment is her headband, which features a circular face ornament complementing the two on her sword harness. The face on the headband is either some sort of sparky technology or an artist's running joke, as it changes expression to match Zeetha's own. Zeetha has carried some additional equipment outside of canon. In the Girl Genius Radio Theatre play "Minor Heroes," Zeetha uses a pair of Skifanderian duelling hammers (one ball-peen, one claw) to go woman-a-mano with Othar Tryggvassen, Gentleman Adventurer, much to his pummelment. In the interlude "Revenge of the Weasel Queen," she gets good Lapinemoth-kicking use out of a , but that's not part of her usual arsenal. Probably. The Works The Works includes a card for Zeetha who is described as Hero and Princess. Zeetha's crossed swords are depicted as identical pistol-handled rapiers. Category:Master Payne's Performers Category:Skifandrians Category:Itinerant Characters Category:Characters in "Revenge of the Weasel Queen" Category:Royalty